Enigma
by Selai Semangka
Summary: Demi Tuhan! Dia hanya ingin move on tapi kenapa orang di depannya seolah tak mengijinkannya? MarkHyuck/MarkChan. Mark Lee. Lee Donghyuck/Haechan. NCT. University AU! DLDR!


Apa ada hal yang lebih menyebalkan dari pada menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan hanya mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang tak ada habisnya? Jawaban Mark, ada.

Apa itu?

Ketika Mark menerima telpon dari nomor Jeno pada pukul dua dini hari untuk menjemput Haechan di kediaman Jaemin karena bocah tan yang berbagi apartemen dengannya itu tengah mabuk. Tambahkan kata parah di belakangnya.

Mau tak mau Mark harus mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediaman Jaemin dengan kecepatan yang tidak masuk akal, menggendong tubuh Haechan yang -_demi dewa neptunus_\- ternyata berbobot cukup berat -_jangan sampai yang bersangkutan mendengar ini atau ia akan berhenti makan selama seminggu, hal itu bisa membuat Mark semakin repot di kemudian hari_-. Lalu mendudukkan Haechan di samping bangku pengemudi, memasangkannya sabuk pengaman dan membawa mobil dalam kecepatan sedang.

Haechan merancau tak jelas sejak mobil mulai membelah jalan. Memukul Mark lalu tertawa sangat keras hingga menyanyingi suara lumba-lumba di lautan. Dan entah kesialan dari mana lagi, hujan turun deras hingga membuat Mark yang lupa membawa kacamata untuk mata rabunnya harus dengan hati-hati membawa mobilnya. _Double shit_!

Dan ketika Mark mengira bocah itu akan terdiam dan mulai tertidur, perkiraannya salah besar. Kini Haechan mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Mark dari samping dan membuat pria itu menoleh pada yang lebih muda sebelum bibir tipisnya di tawan oleh bibir berbentuk hati milik yang bersangkutan.

Mark segera menginjak remnya. Beruntung kala itu hujan turun dengan lebat dan pagi belum benar-benar menjelang. Jika iya, maka ia tak yakin akan keselematannya dan Haechan.

"Ya! Kau gila?"

Haechan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka namun belum melepaskan kedua tangan yang menjerat leher Mark. Bocah itu kini hanya terkekeh menatap teman berbagi apartemennya.

"_Hyung_, aku menyukaimu. Kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Mark menghela napasnya. Kini ia berusaha melepas kedua tangan Haechan yang mengungkungnya. Tapi Haechan itu keras kepala, baik ketika mabuk ataupun tidak. Ia berusaha keras tetap mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mark begitu kuat hingga Mark merasa sakit di lehernya.

"Kau menyukaiku kan, _Hyung_? Aku tahu kita saling menyukai." kata Haechan dengan suara yang rendah, membuat Mark meremang seketika.

"_Hyung_," kata Haechan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Mark. Siap melahap bibir itu lagi dalam sebuah ciuman. Mark menunggu. Masih terdiam di tempat.

"Ayo kita saling jujur mulai sekarang."

bisiknya sambil satu tangannya merabai dada Mark.

"Katakan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu."

Lalu Haechan mencium Mark dalam kelembutan. Menyesap bibir itu dalam hikmat. Menyalurkan kelembutan dari gesekan bibir dan menukar perasaan membuncah dari saliva mereka. Demi apapun keindahan yang ada di dunia, Mark tidak pernah merasa begitu menikmati ciuman selain dari ciuman ini. Ciumannya dengan Haechan sang adik kelas yang berbagi apartemen dengannya.

_Sial_!

"Kita harus pulang" ucap Mark datar usai mendorong habis tubuh lunglai Haechan agar pangutan mereka terlepas dan membuat bocah itu beringsut ke tempat duduknya sambil mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya yang basah dengan lucu.

Pria itu lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tak peduli dengan hawa tegang yang menyelimuti keduanya. Mark masih bergelut dengan segala hal yang mampir di kepalanya.

Apakah Haechan sungguh-sungguh dalam mengatakan hal tadi?

Atau bocah itu hanya terpengaruh dengan segala minuman yang mengacaukan pikirannya?

Tapi jika Mark harus jujur kini jantungnya bahkan sudah bertalu-talu seolah tengah menyambut festival musim panas. Meledak-ledak seolah kembang api di awal tahun.

Mencuri pandang, Mark melihat bocah tan itu sudah jatuh tertidur dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Membuat liurnya mengalir keluar seperti anak tiga tahun yang tertidur. Pikirnya mungkin benar Haechan yang tadi adalah Haechan yang mabuk, _pastikan dia menanyakan Jeno berapa banyak yang Haechan minum semalam._ Bocah itu pasti melakukan semua tingkah gilanya barusan di luar dari nalarnya.

Tapi, debaran jantung Mark tak kunjung menenang. Mesih mendera hingga suara degumannya terdengar ke telinganya.

Mark hanya mengesah. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai dan Mark membawa Haechan kembali ke kamarnya dengan selamat serta mengganti pakaian bocah itu dengan piyama bercorak matahari, pemuda tingkat akhir itu masih memikirkan akan kesungguhan dari kalimat milik Haechan.

Sampai akhirnya Mark memiliih menyerah dan memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan kantuk menguasai dirinya meski ia tahu ia hanya memiliki 3 jam tersisa sebelum kelas paginya dimulai.

_from: Mark_

_Hei, Babe. Bisa kita bertemu besok jam makan siang?_

000

Pagi cepat sekali menyapa. Rasanya Mark baru saja memejamkan mata sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, alih-alih tiga jam. Matanya masih setengah membuka saat pendengarannya menangkap suara seperti benda berat yang terjatuh pada lantai datang dari ruang seberang kamarnya.

Mark menggerang. Menyingkap selimutnya sebelum melirik jam beker di meja nakasnya. Mengesah. Ia masih punya satu jam sebelum dia harus menempatkan pantatnya di kelas. Pria kanada itu menenggak segelas air yang biasa ia sediakan sebelum tidur. Meraih handuk yang tergantung di gantungan pintu kamarnya, lalu beranjak hendak mengecek apa gerang yang terjadi.

Namun sebelum Mark membuka pintu ruangan yang merupakan kamar Haechan itu, pikirannya kembali ke kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Haechan mengingat semuanya ataupun tidak mengingat semuanya. Sejujurnya, ada bagian kecil dari hatinya yang berharap Haechan akan mengingatnya dan dia merasa akan sangat bersedih ketika bocah yang sudah bersamanya dua tahun belakangan itu lupa akan apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukannya pagi tadi. Tapi dengan keyakinan utnuk memastikan sosok yang disayanginya itu tak apa-apa, Mark akhirnya memilih untuk membuka pintu kamar Haechan terlebih dahulu dan memikirkan sisanya nanti.

"Hei, kau _okay_?"

Kini di hadapannya Haechan tengah terduduk di lantai dengan kedua kakinya yang tertekuk di belakang. Wajah yang tampak kosong itu lalu menoleh perlahan ke arah Mark.

"Hei, _Hyung_. Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?"

"Jika aku berkata tidak apakah kau akan percaya karena sekarang aku terbangun dan berada di sini?"

Haechan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua lututnya. "Maafkan aku."

Helaan napas kembali keluar dari kedua belah bibir Mark, "Sudahlah. Kau mau ku bantu? Masih merasa pusing?"

Yang dijawab hanya menggeleng. "Aku tak apa. Aku sudah meminum aspirin di meja. Terimakasih sudah membawaku pulang semalam."

"Bukan masalah. _Anyway_, aku sepertinya akan sarapan di luar dengan Lucas." Mark hampir beranjak sebelum suara Haechan kembali terdengar.

"Err..._Hyung_?"

Mark terdiam, "Ya?"

"Apa...aku melakukan sesuatu atau berkata sesuatu semalam saat aku mabuk?"

Punggung tegap itu sempat tegang, beruntung kini wajahnya sedang tak benar-benar menghadap pad ayang lebih muda. "Tidak. Kau hanya tidur seperti balita."

"Ah, begitu. Baiklah."

Haechan berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya dan kembali berbaring di ranjangnya. Begitu pula Mark yang kini menutup pintu kamar Haechan. Pikiran keduanya berkelana. Mencoba merajut segala harapan dan kenyataan yang sebenarnya keduanya hadapi dengan segala kesadaran namun berusaha untuk ditutup dengan rapat.

090909

"_Seems like you are fucked up."_

_"I am."_

Lucas yang baru datang dengan Americano di tangannya menatap miris sang sahabat. Bahkan mendapatinya begitu pagi datang ke kampus dan menghabiskan waktu sarapannya di cafeteria adalah sebuah hal yang jarang dilihat oleh pria tinggi itu. belum lagi tampilan Mark yang seolah seenak jidat mengambil baju dari lemarinya, rambut acak-acakan, dan kantung mata tebal yang menggantung menunjukkan bahwa kawannya itu benar-benar apa-apa.

"Aku mungkin akan menyalahkan tugas Prof. Kim tapi mengingat kasus ini dialami kau, pasti ada alasan lain yang lebih menarik."

Mark mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi hanya ia tempelkan pada meja. Bahkan _espresso_ dan _croissant_ di hadapannya teranggurkan begitu saja.

"Menurutmu, apa aku harus memutuskan Jaein _Noona_?"

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Lucas membolakan matanya, terkaget akan pernyataan Mark karena setahunya mereka berdua bahkan tak pernah bertengkar. Tetapi melihat Mark hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah membuat Lucas mengernyit heran.

"Lalu? Kau bosan? Kau ternyata dijodohkan? Atau Jaein _Noona_ yang ternyata sudah dijodohkan?"

Mark mengangkat kepalanya, mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan akhirnya mencomot roti bulan separoh yang seperti meraung untuk masuk ke perutnya. Rasanya memang percuma bercerita dengan Lucas. Bocah itu saja belum berhasil mendapatkan Jungwoo, _kakak tingkat mereka_, dari hampir satu tahun lalu. Tapi siapa lagi yang akan dia jejali curahan perasaannya yang sekarang benar-benar tak jelas gegara hal yang terjadi bahkan belum genap sehari itu. Jeno? Bocah itu bisa saja membocorkan semua informasi pada kedua pacarnya yang notabenenya sahabat dekat Haechan. Johnny? Mark bisa digantung terlebih dahulu karena terlihat seperti memermainkan adik kesayangan mereka. Jaehyun? Dia tak yakin Taeyong akan membiarkan mereka hanya bicara berdua.

"Haechan menciumku tadi petang. Tapi dia mabuk semalam, dan sepertinya dia tak ingat apa yang dia lakukan. Menurutmu aku harus apa?"

Lucas memiringkan kepalanya. Kerongkongannya dengan susah payah menelan sandwich tuna yang baru saja ia kunyah.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau memutuskan Jaein _Noona_?"

Yang ditanya menepuk dahinya pelan. Menyambar _cup_ kopinya sebelum berdiri hendak beranjak.

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi kelas akan di mulai."

000

"Kau sudah mengaduk makananmu selama setengah jam." Jaemin mencebikkan bibirnya. Menatap malas pada sosok yang mengajaknya makan siang namun ternyata hanya menghabiskan waktunya saja.

"Tahu begini aku menerima tawaran Renjunnie untuk ikut ke perpustakaan saja."

Haechan menatap Jaemin jengkel. "Ya! Kau tak kasihan pada sahabatmu dari jaman orok ini?!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa kasihan padamu kalau kau hanya mengaduk makananmu tak nafsu dan tak mulai bercerita padaku, Bodoh!?" Jaemin menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Haechan membuat sang empu mengaduh.

"Sakit."

Haechan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sesungguhnya Jaemin gemas dengan sahabatnya tersebut, tapi rasa jengkelnya lebih cepat mencapai ubun-ubun daripada rasa gemasnya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan bercerita Lee Haechan? Atau aku benar-benar akan pergi."

Jaemin sudah benar-benar bertingkah layaknya ia bersiap-siap untuk beranjak. Dompetnya sudah ia masukkan ke tas jinjing, hanya tinggal ponselnya.

"Ah! Baiklah!" Haechan meraih tangan Jaemin. "Duduklah dulu dengan benar."

Yang tadi membuka suara kini memainkan ujung sumpitnya. Sesekali menatap _jajangmyeon_ yang terlihat begitu enak namun, ia anggurkan membuatnya sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Jadi, aku menuruti saranmu semalam."

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum miring, mulai mengetahui alasan segala gundah karibnya itu. "Saranku yang mana, _Chocoball_?"

Haechan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tentu saja saranmu untuk pura-pura mabuk dan mencium Mark-_hyung_."

"Lalu? Apa berhasil?"

Pertanyaan tersebut dibalas dengan helaan napas panjang oleh Haechan. Kepalanya menunduk. Dia memainkan ujung _hoodie_ ungu yang a pakai hari itu dengan penuh keresahan.

"Dia sepertinya tak suka."

Jaemin sedikit panik. Dia segera berpinda duduk di sebelah Haechan dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil itu.

"Huwee...dia tak menolaknya tapi berkata aku hanya tidur dan tidak melakukan apapun." Haechan terisak kecil.

"Apa dia akan membenciku setelah ini, Na?"

Mata bulat itu terangkat dan menatap kedua manik Na Jaemin dengan penuh air mata. Sungguh kali ini Jaemin benar-benar tak tega dan merasa bersalah karena sudah menyarankan hal aneh pada kawannya.

"Tidak. Kau tahu Mark-_hyung_ sendiri seperti apa kan? Dia takkan membencimu, _okay_? Aku yang akan memastikan itu." Haechan mengangguk. Sungguh jika mereka tidak seumuran sudah dipastikan Jaemin akan mengangkat Haechan menjadi adiknya sendiri.

"Sekarang hapus air matamu dan aku akan membelikanmu es krim semaumu, _okay_?"

"Lima?"

Jaemin menghela napasnya. "Ya, berapapun."

_Boleh Jaemin menangisi dompetnya sekarang?_

000

Berjalan dengan pikiran kosong, Mark sudah bisa menyaingi Zombie -atau jika sedang ada casting untuk film dengan peran zombie, Mark pasti lulus. Intinya Mark begitu terlihat mengenaskan dengan pakaian acaknya, rambut yang mencuat kemana-mana dan wajah pucat. Ia telah lihat menyeramkan.

Langkahnya terhenti kala ia mendapatkan Haechan sedang berada di depan pintu apartemen mereka -bocah itu terlihat sedang memasukan pin untuk membuka pintu. Mata mereka bersitubruk untuk beberapa menit. Bukannya ingin berkata _lebay_, tapi waktu memang seperti sedang berhenti di sana. Tidak ada yang bergerak bahkan berkedip pun tidak.

Ada yang mengalir di dalam dada mereka. Menghantarkan udara hangat ke beberapa bagian tubuh mereka hingga pipi mereka pun merona samar. Pikiran mereka sama-sama melayang pada agedan pagi tadi di mana untuk pertama kalinya mereka saling bersinggungan di bibir.

"Hai." kata Mark kaku.

"Hai??" Haechan yang mencoba sadar berusaha menegur sapaan kaku yang tidak biasa dari Mark. Keningnya berkerut bingung.

"Maksudku, kau juga baru pulang??? -Begitu." bohongnya dengan gelagap.

Merutuki kebodohannya untuk sesaat. Haechan terlihat mengangguk sambil berdehem pelan. Begitu pelan sampai ia sendiri tak yakin Mark mendengar hal itu.

Dan keheningan menguasai mereka dalam atmosfir yang canggung. Bukan hal yang biasa.

Mark mengumpat dalam hatinya akan situasi yang entah mengapa lebih terasa menegangkan dari pada masa ujiannya dengan prof. Han di kampus. Dan sumpah serapah Mark alirkan dalam batinnya saat menyadari Haechan yang terlihat lebih cantik saat ia merasa kaku dan canggung seperti saat ini. Jangan lupakan semu merah di pipinya yang gembul. Rasanya Mark ingin menarik Haechan dalam peluknya

_Oh sial_!

Tuhan pasti marah pada Mark karena terlalu banyak mengumpat hari ini.

Kemudian kecanggungan itu pecah saat ponselnya berdering. Tanda ada telpon masuk dan tak pikir panjang, Mark menganggakat panggilan itu.

"Ya, _Noona_?" katanya sambil melirik sedikit pada Haechan yang terlihat paham dengan siapa Mark bertelpon. Ia membalik badannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan membuka pintu apartemennya yang tertunda. Meninggalkan Mark di luar dengan telponnya.

"_Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kau mengakhiri hubungan kita begitu saja siang tadi"_ kata Jaein cepat. "_Paling tidak beri aku satu alasan, Mark_" lanjutnya mencoba mengontrol nada bicaranya yang sudah akan meledak. Perempuan mana yang terima diputuskan begitu saja tanpa alasan lalu ditinggal pergi?

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasanku, maaf _Noona_" kata Mark dengan suara lemah. Ia tidak akan mengatakan alasannya karena sejujurnya, Mark juga tidak yakin dengan alasannya memutuskan Jaein _noona_.

"_Apa kau sudah punya yang lain dihatimu Mark?"_ tanya perempuan itu lagi. Suaranya terdengar tenang dari seberang telpon. Dan Mark hanya bisa berkata "Maaf" dengan nada menyesal. Setelahnya terjadi jeda yang cukup panjang di antara mereka. Memberikan waktu pada satu dan yang lain untuk tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mark menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok apartemen. Matanya menatap sedih pada lantai kusam di bawahnya. Tangan kirinya ada di kantung celana sementara tangan kanannya masih menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"_Aku percaya kau pernah mencintai ku sebelum akhirnya kau berpindah hati pada yang lain_," ucapnya dengan nada sedih "_itu manusiawi_" lanjutnya setelah ia menghembuskan napas beratnya.

"_Noona_, aku tidak bilang beg-" omongan Mark terpotong.

"_Kau iya Mark_" kata Jaein sedikit lebih tegas. "_Kau tidak akan meninggalkan seseorang tanpa alasan, aku tahu itu" ucapnya lagi._

"Aku minta maaf, _Noona_" Mark mengesah. Sedikit menyesal membuat perempuan itu bersedih.

"_Jadi benar kau telah mencintai orang lain?"_ Mark bungkam akan pertanyaan ini. Ingin berkata tidak, tapi ia tak ingin membohongi Jaein _noona_ lagi. Kalau ia jujur dan berkata ya, itu hanya akan menyakiti hati Jaein _noona_ lebih dalam. Katakan ia pengecut karena ia memilih diam -tapi masa bodoh dengan itu semua, Mark tidak peduli.

"_Dasar bajingan_!" umpat Jaein sambil mendesis kesal.

"_Katakan padaku siapa orang beruntung yang mendapatkan cintamu Mark_?" Jaein berusaha bersikap biasa saja. "_Apa si jenius Mina?"_ tanyanya lempeng.

Mark menggeleng pelan kepalanya walau ia tahu Jaein _noona_ takkan bisa melihat gelengan kepalanya. "Bukan, kau tahu aku dan dia hanya sebatas teman" jawabnya. Kedekatan Mark dan Mina memang hanya sebatas teman, orang-orang di fakultasnya juga paham akan hal itu.

"_Kalau bukan Mina_..." Jaein memotong kata-katanya sejenak.

"Let me guess, _Haechan_??" katanya membuat Mark hampir saja tersedak liurnya sendiri.

"_Pasti Haechan_" lanjutnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit sinis.

"Aku... Haechan... Aku tidak..." Mark bingung mengapa ia terlalu gelagapan. Layaknya pencuri yang menemukan jalan buntu, Mark tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

"_Aku tahu Mark_" suara Jaein melembut.

"_Aku tahu kau menyukai Haechan. Itu sebabnya aku pernah berkata bahwa aku begitu cemburu pada Haechan sampai aku tak ingin bertatap muka dengannya_." Jaein akhirnya menjelaskan.

"_Kau meninggalkanku sendiri saat kita sedang makan bersama hanya untuk menjemput Haechan. Kau rela bekerja paruh waktu hanya agar bisa memberikan Haechan hadiah sepatu incarannya dan kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama untukku._" diakhir kalimatnya Jaein bernada sinis.

"_Dengarkan aku brengsek, kau selalu mengutamakan Haechan di dalam hidupmu walau kau melakukan semua itu tanpa kau sadari_." suara Jaein kali ini terdengar mulai bergetar. Mark memejamkan matanya sambil mengesah. Tak sanggup membayangkan wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu bersedih -dan semua itu karenanya. Sekarang Mark sudah terlihat seperti brengsek sialan yang menyakiti hati lembut seseorang yang masih mencintainya.

"_Dasar brengsek sialan_!" umpat Jaein sambil terisak kecil.

"Aku memang laki-laki brengsek, aku minta ma--"

"_Jangan minta maaf lagi bodoh_!" dan sambungan telpon terputus begitu saja. Meninggalkan Mark dalam rasa bersalah yang kerut.

Mark mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Pikirannya berbelit. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah akan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Jaein _noona_. Di sisi lain ia tak yakin Haechan benar-benar menyukainya seperti apa yang bocah itu katakan karena -_demi Tuhan_\- Haechan yang saat itu adalah Haechan yang sedang mabuk.

Persetan dengan semua itu, sekarang kepala Mark terasa pening.

000

Semua masih membingungkan dan terlihat canggung tak biasa. Baik Mark ataupun Haechan saling menghindari satu dengan lainnya. Ini bahkan sudah masuk hari ke-10 pasca ciuman mereka kala itu. Hanya senyum canggung yang diberikan selagi mereka tak sengaja bertabrak pandang. Tidak ada lagi candaan gila, menonton film hingga larut malam, berkeluh kesah satu dan lain, makan bersama atau interaksi lainnya diantara mereka. Sekilas terlihat mereka seperti orang yang tidak saling kenal.

Sampai akhirnya, suatu siang di hari minggu,

"_Hyung_, kau tidak berkencan dengan Jaein _noona_ hari ini?" suara Haechan mengisi ruangan apartemen yang sudah hampir mati itu. Mencoba untuk lebih terlihat lugas *_bkn lucas_* dengan sekedar berbasa-basi. Terlalu menyiksa baginya saat tidak ada apapun yang terjadi di antar ia dan Mark -sedikit banyak Haechan menyesali ciuman itu.

Mark yang baru saja akan mengambil tegukan airnya di dapur seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalik badannya perlahan. Memberanikan diri menatap Haechan lurus setelah beberapa hari menghindari hal itu. Lalu senyum tipis dipamerkannya pada Haechan yang masih duduk diam di sofa buluk depan TV sambil menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku dan Jaein _noona_ sudah selesai." jawabnya dengan suara serak.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering tanpa sebab.

Haechan bermimik kaget. Matanya membola dan mulutnya membuka sedikit membentuk o. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Khas Haechan yang Mark suka.

"Bagaimana bisa, H_yung_?" tanyanya masih pamer wajah kaget. "Apa kalian bertengkar hebat?" tanyanya masih belum percaya. Nadanya sedikit dikecilkan di akhir kalimat. Takut menyinggung sang empu. Pikirnya, ia hafal betul seperti apa Mark dan Jaein _Noona_ jika mereka bersama. Sangat serasi layaknya pasangan suastri yang sudah menikah lama -alih-alih baru satu tahun menjalin hubungan.

Walau Mark lebih muda dua tahun, ia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa saat berada di samping Jaein _noona_. Jaein _noona_ sendiri yang memiliki wajah kecil dan perawakan yang kecil-mungil membuatnya terlihat seperti ia lebih muda dari Mark. Belum lagi senyum lebarnya dan sifatnya yang ramah. Sungguh sangat cocok jika disandingkan dengan Mark -yang sedikit kaku. Mereka seperti sudah dijodohkan bahkan sebelum kehidupan ini dimulai. Hal yang membuat Haechan merasa pesimis di awal ia menyadari perasaan sukanya kepada Mark. Jika saingannya adalah Jaein _noona_ yang dilihat dari sisi manapun lebih unggul, Haechan tidak berani maju -_sampai akhirnya saran ketiga teman gilanya yang menyarankan dirinya untuk mencium Mark ketika mabuk kemarin._

"_Hyung_, kau yakin? Maksudku, kau dan Jaein _noona_ akan balikan lagi kan seperti yang biasa kalian lakukan?" Haechan bertanya. Memastikan ini hanya pertengkaran biasa dan kemudian Mark dan Jaein akan kembali bersama seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan ketika kata "_putus_" diutarakan.

Mark menggeleng kecil. "Ini tidak akan sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin" jelasnya.

"Yang kali ini berbeda -_i guess._"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, _Hyung_?"

"_Semua ini karena kau, Haechan." _kata Mark dalam kepalanya.

"Mungkin ini sudah waktunya." jawabnya lalu membalik badan dan melenggang ke dapur untuk airnya yang tertunda. Meninggalkan Haechan dalam tanda tanya yang membingungkan.

000

"Mereka putus."

Haechan menyedot strawberry milkshakenya dengan tenang tanpa peduli kedua temannya yang sudah melotot hebat, pengecualian untuk Jeno, pria itu masih tampak begitu adem ayem.

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja Mark-_hyung_. Apa aku pernah membicarakan orang lain selain pria itu?" Haechan bersunggut-sunggut. Kini tangannya dengan brutal mengaduk milkshakenya tanpa tujuan apapun.

"Mark-_hyung_ baru memberitahumu?" tanya Jeno yang membuat Haechan mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Apa kau sedang berkata bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang baru tahu mengenai putusnya pasangan fenomenal kampus itu?"

Ketiga temannya mengangguk, membuat sisa orang di meja itu mendesah lelah.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Haechan menatap wajah polos renjun dengan sendu di mata sayunya. Pemuda itu kembali menghela napasnya lelah. Sebenarnya jika dipikir-pikir memang ini salahnya membuat hubungan keduanya begitu canggung akhir-akhir ini. Kegiatan _mari-saling-menghindari-satu-sama-lain_ membuat intensitas pertemuan dan pembicaraan mereka seakan tak ada. Bahka mereka seperti mendapat _jackpot_ jika bisa sehari tak menatap wajah yang lainnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi Mark-_hyung_ menghindariku sejak aku pulang malam itu."

Pemuda manis itu kembali menghembuskan napasnya berat. Lalu mata _doe_ itu menatap ketiga sahabatnya, "Hey, apa menurut kalian aku harus menye – ?"

"Lalu apa gunanya Mark putus dengan Jaein-_noona_?"

Jeno memotongnya cepat. Pria yang biasa tertawa itu semakin gemas dengan tingkat Mark ataupun Haechan. Keduanya begitu menggelikan dan bersikap seolah tak saling menyukai satu sama lain tapi merasa hal yang begitu terbalik.

"Lagipula tak ada hubungannya kan mereka putus dengan aku yang menyerah untuk menyukai Mark-_hyung_, dan lagi Mark-_hyung_ putus dengan Jaein-_noona_ pun takkan membuatnya tiba-tiba suka padaku!"

Haechan berdiri. Merapikan tasnya dan menatap sinis pada Jeno sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ketiganya.

Dia merasa sangat ingin menangis. Sungguh. Demi apapun.

Pria manis itu begitu ingin marah tapi ia tak tahu pada siapa. Dia merasa pasti setelah ini ketiganya akan menganggapnya egois dan kekanakan. Tapi apa pedulinya? Haechan asih begitu _sensitive_ akhir-akhir ini. Ia tak bisa mengatur emosinya dengan baik. Segalanya terlihat salah walau sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri yang mencoba apa yang hanya disarankan oleh teman-temannya.

Tangannya mengencangkan tali tas gendong yang melingkar di lengannya. Kakinya melangkah entah kemana ia benar-benar tak peduli. Bahkan jika ada seseorang yang terkena batu yang sekarang tengah ia tendangi, Haechan masih tak akan peduli. Matanya memerah. Ia benar-benar ingin menumpakah cairan dari kelenjar air matanya saat ini. Tapi ia benar-benar gengsi, bisa-bisa ia dianggap orang gila yang menangis di jalanan.

Tanpa ia sadari, langit yang sedari tadi tampak gelap kini mulai menampakkan wajah aslinya. Hujan tak tanggung-tanggung mengguyur bumi dengan rintiknya, namun langsung dengan deras yang mengingatkan Haechan dengan permainan ember tumpah di wahana permainan air.

Haechan mendengus. Langit, bumi, beserta seluruh isinya bahkan begitu semangat mengejeknya yang tengah patah hati. Memalukan memang. Meski ia sedikit bersyukur karena hujan menyamarkan air mata yang jatuh perlahan di pipinya.

090909

Mark kelimpungan. Ia baru saja kembali ke apartemen tepat ketika hujan turun setelah ia mengantar Lucas ke bandara karena pria itu akan kembali ke kampung halamannya. Akan tetapi ketika ia membuka pintu, dia menyadari dua hal; satu, bahwa Haechan tidak ada di dalam; dan dua, payung bocah itu masih berada di samping rak sepatu.

Pria Kanada itu kelimpungan. Tasnya segera ia lemparkan ke sofa dan tangannya masih mendial nomor yang menjadi kontak daruratnya, meski sayang, sampai panggilan ke sepuluh, belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa teleponnya akan diangkat.

Mark berlari ke dapur, mencari siapa tahu ia menemukan _note_ kecil yang biasanya ditempelkan Haechan ketika ia berpamitan pergi. Tetapi tak ada apapun di sana, _mengingatkannya akan hubungan keduanya yang benar-benar merenggang dan membuat tak ada komunikasi lisan ataupun tulisan yang terlontar ke yang lain akhir-akhir ini_.

Hujan semakin lebat dengan _geludug_ yang membantu untuk menunjukkan bahwa ini takkan berlalu begitu saja. Mark sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin Haechan kini tengah bersama Jaemin di apartemen mereka, namun setelah sebuah pesan dari jeno muncul, menanyakan apakah yang lebih muda sudah sampai di rumah mereka, pria itu segera berjingkat hendak keluar mencari teman berbagi apartemennya tersebut.

Sayangnya, ketika Mark membuka pintu dengan dua payung di tangannya, Haechan berdiri dengan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah dari ujung ke ujung.

"Hai, _Hyung_."

Mark terdiam, sebelum ia akhirnya mengambil langkah berbalik meninggalkan yang lebih muda dengan segala pikiran buruknya. Sungguh. Jika begini ia lebih baik mati kedinginan di jalanan sana.

Akan tetapi, yang lebih tua muncul kembali dengan dua handuk besar di tangannya. Memberikan kedua handuk tersebut pada Haechan sebelum melepaskan sepatu serta kaos kaki yang lebih muda yang dilanjutkan dengan mengambil tas milik Haechan. Membawanya ke bilik laundry di dekat balkon apartemen mereka.

Mark berbalik. Mendapati Haechan yang hanya diam membuat pemuda itu mendengus dan menghampirinya sebelum menarik Haechan ke kamar yang bersangkutan. Menyeretnya ke kamar mandi lalu menutupnya yang dilanjutkan dengan Mark menyiapkan pakaian yang di ranjang Haechan.

"Guyur tubuhmu dengan air hangat!" Teriak Mark sebelum ia kembali mengurus sepatu dan tas Haechan yang begitu tak tanggung basahnya.

Setelah selesai, Mark berniat membuat _ramyeon_ untuknya dan Haechan. Setidaknya ia takkan membakar dapur dengan memasak hal ringan seperti ini dan kuah ramyeon pasti bisa menghangatkan keduanya. Kemudian setelah makanan sudah siap dan ia sudah mematikan kompornya, teleponnya berbunyi. _ID call_ dengan nama Jaemin tertera di sana. Tapi karena Mark juga akan membuat teh madu, pria itu menekan opsi untuk loudspeaker.

"Hallo?"

_"Hyung! Haechanie sudah pulang?"_

Mark mendengus.

"Apa kalian benar-benar temannya membiarkan dia pulang sendirian?"

_"Heol! Kau juga menyalahkan kami? Kalian benar-benar kompak! Menikah saja sana!"_

_"Aw! Ya! Renjunnie kenapa memukulku?"_

_"Bodoh! Apa hubungannya kompak menyalahkan kita dengan menikah?"_

_"Biarkan! Itu artinya Haechanie dan Mark-hyung itu jodoh!"_

Mark terkekeh mendengar perdebatan keduanya.

"Jadi, apa kalian akan bercerita kenapa bocah itu pulang setelah mandi hujan?"

_"Dia hujan-hujanan? Astaga!"_

_"Ya! Lee Jeno! Ini salahmu mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak!"_

_"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Memangnya kau mau melihat Haechan menyerah menyukai Mark-_hyung

Tunggu!

"Haechan menyukaiku?"

Jaemin mendengus di seberang.

"_Tentu saja! Lagipula untuk apa dia sengaja menciummu saat itu!"_

Pikiran Mark melayang. Ingatannya kembali memutar momen dimana kedua belah bibir penuh itu akhirnya bertemu dengan miliknya. Membiarkannya mengecap manis yang selama ini hanya terbayang di angan-angan.

"Bukannya, Haechan mabuk saat it –"

"Aku hanya berpura-pura mabuk saat itu."

Haechan berada di belakangnya dengan tangan yang kini mengangkat ceret yang sudah menyemburkan uap panas setelah tadi ia memencet _symbol_ telepon merah pada ponsel milik Mark. Lalu melanjutkan acara menuangkan air panas pada dua cangkir yang sudah disiapkan Mark sebelumnya.

"Dan kalau _Hyung_ ingin melanjutkan situasi canggung kita, aku tak masalah."

Mark memerhatikannya. Memerhatikan Haechan yang kini sudah selesai dengan teh mereka dan duduk mengambil _ramyeon_ di panci untuk dipindahkan ke mangkuknya.

Haechan menyeruput mienya tak peduli meski sudah didiamkan tapi panas masih tetap menjalar di lidah Haechan. Belum lagi rasa pedas yang menggelitik di mulutnya. Akan tetapi mengetahui Mark masih terdiam dan bahkan kini memandanginya dengan intens membuatnya sedikit jengah. Demi Tuhan! Dia hanya ingin _move on_ tapi kenapa orang di depannya seolah tak mengijinkannya?

"Kau membuatnya terlalu banyak untuk ku habiskan sendiri."

Seruputan kedua dan ketiga kembali Haechan lakukan.

"Aku memang membuatnya untuk kita berdua."

Mendengus.

"Kalau begitu mulailah makan."

Mark mendengus, menahan tawanya melihat Haechan yang makan seperti dia berpuasa seminggu lamanya. Pria itu lalu mengambil _tissue_ dan mengusap bibir Haechan yang terlihat begitu berantakan.

"Pelan-pelan, kalaupun aku minta, aku akan mengambilnya dari panci, bukan mangkuk milikmu."

Haechan mendongak. Menatap wajah Mark tajam.

"_Hyung_, aku mau _move on_ darimu. Jangan tiba-tiba manis begitu."

Mark akhirnya tertawa. Tak tahan dengan tingkah menggemaskan bocah yang sudah hampir tiga tahun dikenalnya itu.

"Lalu apa gunanya aku putus dengan Jaein-_noona_?"

Yang lebih muda kembali mendongak setelah tadi eksistensi lawan bicara tergantikan dengan beberapa suap yang masuk ke dalam perut laparnya. Dia merasa _de javu_, belum genap sehari Jeno mengatakan hal tersebut padanya.

"Kau tahu, kau sama mengebalkannya dengan Jeno."

Haechan menyuapkan suapan terakhir ke mulut dan menyisakan kosong pada mangkok miliknya. Menenggak teh panas yang sudah cukup mendingin itu dengan sekali teguk sebelum berdiri hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Mungkin tidur akan sedikit mengurangi rasa muaknya hari itu. Lagipula ia lelah setelah menangis hampir setengah jam lebih di tengah hujan yang mengguyur.

Sayangnya, Mark sepertinya begitu tak ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan yang lebih muda. Pria itu menarik lengan Haechan dan membuatnya terduduk di pangkuannya. Membalik bocah itu dan meraup bibir tebal yang pernah ia kecap sebelumnya. Menyesap manis yang seolah berputar-putar begitu adiktif di pikirannya.

Haechan memukul dada Mark. Meskipun ia tak munafik bahwa tarian lidah Mark dengan lidahnya begitu menakjubkan, tapi ia tetap masih ingin bernapas dan tidak mati konyol hanya karena berciuman. Terlebih lagi dia baru saja berkoar-koar akan _move on_ tapi malah terhanyut dengan ciuman milik Mark.

""Kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku dulu?"

Haechan merengut. Ia ingin sekali menampar pria di hadapannya tapi ia juga tak tega membuat jejak merah di pipi pucat yang telihat lebih kurus terakhir ia lihat.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Bodoh!"

"Aku juga menyukaimu."

Rona merah yang tadi menjalar di pipi Haechan seakin merekah. Membuat Mark tak tahan dan akhirnya menghujami wajah yang bersangkutan dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil nan manis.

"_Hyung_ sudah!"

Haechan menjauhkan wajah Mark dengan menahan kedua pipi yang lebih tua. Bibir Haechan yang tak sengaja mengerucut karena sebal itu malah membuat Mark semakin ingin membuatnya lebih membengkak dan memerah.

"Katakan kalau kau berbohong!"

Mark menggeleng. "Aku tak mau. Lagipula aku tak berbohong."

"Lalu kenapa kau berkata bahwa aku tak melakukan apapun ketika pagi itu aku bertanya?"

Alis Haechan menekuk. Berusaha terlihat mengintimidasi tapi malah membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu.

"Karena ku kira kau mabuk, dan pasti kau takkan menyukai fakta bahwa kau mencium orang hanya karena kau mabuk dan terpaksa pulang dengan orang itu. Aku berpikir kau akan membenciku. Apalagi setelahnya kau menghindariku, jadi aku semakin yakin."

"Apa itu juga alasanmu putus dengan Jaein-_noona_? Kau kan begitu menyukainya."

Mark mengangguk. "Bahkan jika aku berkencan, isi kepalaku hanya dirimu."

"Kalau begitu jangan jadi mendiamkanku setelah ini."

Haechan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Mark, lalu memainkan rambut yang lebih tua.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membuatmu _berisik_ setelah ini."

Kemudian Mark berdiri sembari menggendong Haechan ,yang sedang menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya di dada Mark, ala koala.

Meninggalkan _ramyeon_ yang masih setengah dan teh milik Mark yang belum tersentuh.

-FIN-

suika: ini tuh ff yg prosesnya lama banget sampe jamuran XD but, semoga pada suka 3

dan btw, jaein _noona_ itu sebenarnya org jepang. Nama aslinya suika rii *kabur

THANKS UDA BACAAAA

_/tolong jangan gebukin author note mbak2 yg ngelumut di uranus itu, akun kolab ini masih kudu lanjut wwww/_

Hallo, kita balik lagi dengan fic o penyegar di ffn yg tengah kering ini /_sampai ku ngekos di wattpad dan nongkrong di ao3 mulu/_

jadi sebenernya ini fic udah direncanain akhir tahun kemarin buat ngerayain legalnya dek pudu, tapi karena mbak semangka di pluto neptunus uranus dan ku di jupiter jadi molor sampai dua bulanan wwwww

ya tapi syukur akhirnya tetep jadi

(kuis ala daddy john; _karena kolab ini bener2 ga jelas pembagiannya; _yg mana yg bagian mbak suika dan mana bagian selai hayooo~)

tetap kibarkan bendera markhyuck!!

JJANG MARKHYUCK!


End file.
